Kłótnia
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Walka między spontanicznością a rozsądkiem. Duo walczy z Heero. O misję. O życie. O przetrwanie. O... suchary?


Mały domek stojący na przedmieściach. Kuchenne drzwi powoli się uchylają i wynurza się rudosiwy psi łeb, a zaraz potem cała reszta wyraźnie zaniepokojonego sporego kundla. Opuścił teren zagrożony i położył się pod jeepem zaparkowanym przed garażem.

W kuchni rozpoczęła się walka. Walka pomiędzy bezpieczeństwem a ryzykiem. Między przydatnością a przyjemnością. Między rozsądkiem i lekkomyślnością. Między wyuczoną mądrością a wrodzoną głu... khem, khem... spontanicznością.

Wojna między Heero Yuy'm a Duo Maxwellem.

- Nie.

- Tak. Są smaczniejsze.

- Nie. Są niepraktyczne.

- Co może być niepraktycznego w pysznych, lekko słodzonych, rozpływających się ustach i rozkosznie przywierających do podniebienia sucharach!

- Są słodzone.

- Lekko, Heero, lekko. Po zjedzeniu kilku LEKKO słodzonych sucharków nadal będziesz ślicznie wyglądał w spandeksie i żadna różowa panienka ci się nie oprze.

- Nie.Zależy.Mi.Na.Relenie.

- A czy ja choćby wypowiedziałem jej imię?

- Miałeś ją na myśli. Zawsze masz ją na myśli.

- Nie mierz wszystkich własną miarą, Heero.

- Staram się. Co poniektórzy mogliby popaść w kompleksy.

- Łoł... sugerujesz, że z moimi rozmiarami jest coś nie tak, Heero?

- A czy ja choćby wypowiedziałem twoje imię?

- Ale mnie miałeś na myśli!

- Nieprawda. Może masz problemy z samodowartościowaniem Duo? Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

- Nie z tobą, o wielki mistrzu konwersacji.

- Dobrze, powiem Quatre, że masz problemy i chciałbyś z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale się wstydzisz powiedzieć...

- Nie odważysz się ty sadysto... Przecież on mnie zaniańczy na śmierć!

- Owszem. Dlatego lepiej już idźmy, bo zaraz tu przyjdzie, zamartwiając się o nas.

- Nie zdecydowaliśmy, które bierzemy suchary...

- Błędna informacja.

- Zgodziłeś się na słodzone? Kochany jesteś!

- Nie...

- Bez przesady Heero, nie załamuj się. Każda potwora znajdzie swojego amatora. Nawet pan Jestem-Perfekcyjny-Aż-Do-Szpiku-Kości- A-Jeśli-Cię-To-Irytuje-To-Zaczekaj-Aż-Będziesz-Musiał-Ze-Mną-Porozmawiać Yuy.

- Bierzemy niesłodzone.

- Słodzone są lepsze.

- Są niepraktyczne.

- Co widzisz niepraktycznego w tym pięknym, cudownym, złocistym prostokącie z idealną dawką cukru, która pozwala cieszyć się jego smakiem?

- Jest słodzony.

- Mówiłem ci, że nie utyjesz.

- Nie o to chodzi...

- Ja też nie utyję, nie bój się.

- Jeżeli będziemy musieli spożywać nasze mięsne racje żywnościowe ze słodzonymi sucharami, to będzie to nie do zniesienia!

- A jeżeli wcześniej skończą nam się racje mięsne i będziemy musieli jeść niesłodzone, paskudne, niesmaczne, kleiste suchary z nieapetycznie szarego opakowania?

- Nie są takie złe, jak słodzone suchary z mięsem.

- Nie? Nie! Może ty jesteś perfekcyjnym nie odkrytym dotąd ogniwem ewolucji, ale ja posiadam jeszcze kubki smakowe i stanowczo odmawiam spożywania tego czegoś, co jakiś wariat nazwał sucharami, łącząc ich tym samym nazwą z tymi pysznymi złocistymi prostokątami, które musimy ze sobą zabrać.

- Będziesz tego żałował. Zrozumiesz, że są wyjątkowo niepraktyczne.

- To weź oba opakowania.

- Będzie nam za ciężko. W razie ataku będziemy mieć zbyt ciężkie plecaki, żeby efektywnie uciekać, co zawdzięczamy zapakowaniu trzech smaków dżemów.

- To nie moja wina! Było się zgodzić na truskawkowy, nie musielibyśmy pakować pomarańczowego, a jakbyś nie wołał Fei'a na pomoc, to obyłoby się bez agrestowego!

- Nieważne. W każdym razie nie mamy miejsca na oba opakowania sucharów.

- W razie ataku będziemy rzucać w wrogów twoimi paskudnymi, niesłodzonymi sucharami. Wyobraź sobie dławiącego się Treize...

- Treize nie żyje.

- Powiedz to Wufei'owi... No, ale niech ci będzie, może być Zechs... albo lepiej - Relena...wyobraź sobie dławiące się rodzeństwo Peacecraftów... Zadławimy ich twoimi paskudnymi sucharami, a sami zjemy moje z dżemem Wufei'a... Będziemy mieli lekkie plecaki i będziemy mogli uciekać do naszych Gundamów w spokoju duszy, ciała i - co najważniejsze - żołądka...

- Eee... chłopaki?

- Tak, Quatre?

- Miło, że osiągnęliście kompromis, ale jesteście świadomi faktu, że wojna się skończyła, nie mamy Gundamów i jedziemy na piknik piętnaście kilometrów od domu, prawda?

-...

- Hn.


End file.
